


James Tiberius Kirk Is a Meme Loving Fuck

by BuckyVaRog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, It had to be semi AU, M/M, Not much spirk, Scotty knows his memes, but it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyVaRog/pseuds/BuckyVaRog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is not on social media of any kind. When Scotty starts sending out PADD messages to the rest of the crew containing 'memes', as he calls them, Kirk becomes obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Tiberius Kirk Is a Meme Loving Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I really don't know what this is. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/BuckyVaRog/status/636692037589450752 
> 
> THAT TWEET INSPIRED THIS???

Kirk frowns down at the screen of his PADD trying to figure out what the message from his head Engineer might possibly mean. He reads:

 

Me: have you ever thought of space being the thing that’s moving?

Person: nah, that’s impossible, only people can move through space and time

Me, shoving breadsticks into my Starfleet issued pants pocket: sorry but I have to go home right now immediately

 

He has to pause in the middle of the busy corridor outside of his Captain’s Quarters, taking in what he’s just read. He doesn’t get it. How many times has Scotty sent this same exact memo, different conversation each time, without Kirk having any clue what it means? Too many to count, that’s for damn sure.

He pulls out his communicator, intent to have a meeting with the man. “Scotty?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Meet me on the bridge, we need to discuss these memos of yours.”

Kirk thinks he hears Scotty cackle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Keptin, on ze bridge,” Chekov calls out, never looking up from his station. Kirk’s eyebrows are pretty much permanently furrowed at this point, because no one else seems the least bit concerned about Scotty’s confusing and seemingly meaningless memorandums. He sits down rather like a child, flopping his arms and huffing pretty dramatically.

“Permission to come on the bridge,” Scotty does indeed sound like he’s been cackling, a shit eating grin set in place. Kirk merely gestures with his head for the engineer to come closer.

“This is about those…things you’ve been sending out.”

“Memes, captain,”

Kirk just stares up at him for a few seconds, expression unchanging. “Scotty, what the fuck are you talking about?”

Scotty looks like he’s holding back laughter, face turning an unsightly red, uncannily like the red of his shirt. “Memes, captain. The official definition I believe is something along the lines of, a humorous image, video, piece of text, so on and so forth, that is copied sometimes with slight variations and spread rapidly by internet users.” He takes a deep breath, slowly regaining the colour and composure back into his face. Kirk, if it is even possible, looks even more confused then he did before.

“So, these memes, are some kind of joke? Like, a knock-knock joke, but…different?”

Scotty purses his lips, “Uh, I suppose, sir. I’m sure if you just looked up memes on the Internet you’d find everything there is to know about them.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Kirk does, he looks up memes and is fascinated by all of the variations there are.

He also finds them fucking hilarious.

Especially when he shows them to Spock and the Vulcan side of him shines through while he merely stares at the screen, face as confused as it can actually get and says, “I still do not understand Earth humour, Jim,”

His personal favourites (now that he knows what they mean) are the ‘breadstick meme’, a picture of ‘pepe the frog’ sticking their index finger in a circle created by their other hand and a video clip of an actor, Shia LaBeouf, giving a very loud, very aggressive motivational speech. Kirk wakes up Spock a few times with his loud screeching laughter, but his lovely boyfriend simply falls back to sleep in seconds anyways.

By the time he’s tired himself out by looking through forums upon forums of memes, it’s his shift and he has plenty of new material to share with his crew.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scotty’s reaction to Kirk’s memo could be described as nothing less than fucking ecstatic.

“What’s your favourite, captain? I myself prefer the ‘breadstick meme’.”

Kirk’s face lights up, flailing his hands in a great show of excitement. “No, I love that one! It’s hilarious, and I love that it can be used in so many different ways.”

Usually the Scotsman doesn’t just chill around on the bridge, so predictably, Spock takes notice.

“Are you the one, Mr. Scott, who has gotten the captain obsessed with those ‘humorous’ images?” If Spock wasn’t Spock, he would have definitely just used air-quotes.

“Also text posts, but yes, Mr. Spock, I have dragged your boyfriend to the dankest meme hell.”

Spock seems baffled, which surprises Kirk more than mildly, and almost asks if he’s feeling all right.

“I have no idea what you have just said, but I believe this is the point where I go back to my station.” With that, Spock gives each man a blank faced nod and turns quickly on his heels to high tail it back to work.

Kirk shrugs, “He can’t appreciate these dank ass memes,”

Scotty’s guffaw can be heard from the officer’s quarters.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next mission is a dull one on an M class planet for diplomatic purposes. In a particular lull in debate, Kirk pulls out his communicator.

“Meme me up, Scotty,”


End file.
